Man or Mouse?
by kaiwai
Summary: Lieutenant is furious when Zero brings Mouse, his pet kitten on a mission. So, as punishment, she sends Zero in the guards' place to play Kaname's bodyguard at a vampire meeting. But something's wrong...where's Mouse?
1. Chapter 1-Anything Could Happen

**A/N: Originally, I never planned to do anything more with Zero and Mouse. Yes, there's a little cliffhanger in this one, yes the chapter is extremely short, but hey, if y'all kill me, who's gonna write the rest of the story? :}**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight-that belongs to Matsuri Hino. The rest of this (Mouse, Lieutenant, Bloody Cages, etc) is mine. The Mercedes is free advertising. Seriously though guys, my mom's Mercedes saved her life. I know, they're expensive, but they are very much worth it. My mom had her Mercedes over eight years, had almost 100,000 miles on it, still in great condition, no problems (except the occasional oil change.). That car literally SAVED HER LIFE when she had her accident, so if you can, BUY A MERCEDES! (Plus they're fast, and sexy)**

"There you are you little shit." With a swift pull of the trigger, a snake was sent flying into the air. Zero smirked. "Hah! That's three, Mouse. You counting?" Mouse just panted, what appeared to be a huge grin on his face. "Hey listen," Zero began, "if you're going to go on hunts with me, you gotta be counting how many strikes I get. Gucci?"

Mouse looked at him and licked his nose for confirmation. Zero chuckled, "good boy. Let's go home, buddy."

Zero slung his MA 41 over his shoulder and grabbed his water bottle as Mouse ran in circles, chasing his own tail. Zero smiled and nudged Mouse gently to the car, which Mouse happily obliged. Zero sighed softly to himself as he opened the back door of the E350. Carefully, he unloaded the clips for the .9mm and the semi automatic he'd brought, before emptying the MA 41 as well. Mouse jumped in the driver's seat, wagging his tail weakly, and Zero gave him a look. "You're going to have to move, buddy, because you ain't driving us home. I've seen your driving skills; they reek like your breath."

Mouse tilted his head curiously, and Zero closed the back door before coming around to the driver's seat, but Mouse stayed put. Zero shrugged, "your funeral." He slowly started to sit in the driver's seat, pretending he was going to sit on Mouse. Mouse yowled and pawed Zero's pants, making him yelp softly and move Mouse. Zero pulled the door shut, holding Mouse in his palm with one hand. He was going to miss holding Mouse like this as the kitten got older.

"Mouse, what's with you, buddy? Do you just not want to go hunting today?" Zero asked, and Mouse pawed his mouth. Zero took Mouse's paw. "Stop it, Mouse. Come on, buddy. Seriously? Chill out, it's okay."

Zero started the car and drove steadily back to base, holding Mouse with one hand. Mouse began to squirm a bit halfway through, and Zero sighed. He hopped on the freeway, easily gunning and matching the speed of the rest of the traffic in the Mercedes.

Mouse didn't cease his squirming; it got worse, and Zero set the kitten down to turn on the radio. "Let's put on your favorite track, buddy. That'll calm you."

"Lose Yourself" by Eminem started playing on the third track, and Mouse lay like a Sphinx in the passenger seat.

"I know, Lieutenant. I'm really sorry. I promise he's behaving right-oh, god, please don't put me with him-! No! Lieutenant!" Zero aggravatedly threw his phone in the backseat, covering his face with his hands as he rested his head back against the headrest of the parked car. Mouse panted as he looked up the hunter, and Zero turned to glare at the kitten. "This is your fault. I wasn't even supposed to take you with me to training and now you've screwed my next mission up because I have you put you in my report," he said, and Mouse began to lick his own paws. Zero muttered to himself and got out of the car.

"I can't believe I have to go to a meeting with that bastard. Why Kuran of all people!? Can't he handle himself!? He's a freaking pureblood for crying out loud, I-" Zero stopped his ranting, turning abruptly. "Mouse-!?" he called, but the young kitten didn't respond. "Mouse!? Mouse!" Zero called over and over for the kitten, looking for him back in the car. Then he saw it. Zero's heart sank.

Mouse was laying splayed on the floor of the driver's seat, just under the emergency brake. The kitten was stiff, and when Zero placed two fingers to this soft chest, he couldn't feel a heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2-Next

**A/N: Originally, I was going to leave it up to the readers to decide whether Mouse was okay or not. I wasn't really planning on doing this, but after a third night in a row of having dreams about Zero, Kaname and Kaneki, it was lingering too much in my mind. What to write, though? So I just left it as I intended, until I got a review from a certain little drarrylover. Then I had yet _another_ dream about how a certain ex-human hunter was involved in a car wreck. It was actually incredibly horrible, and the pain and devastation Kaname feels in this chapter very thoroughly explains the fear and pain I felt in the dream. Of course, if it isn't already obvious, Lieutenant is me, just a lot better at hiding what she's feeling. **

**If you're all wondering where Yuki is at this point, she's actually in a whole other dimension on a mission with the other vampires, which explains the terrible cell service and her lack of knowledge of what's happening. It'll actually explain everything later in this short story.**

 **So Enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VK or Neon Genesis. Those belong to Matsuri Hino and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto in that order.**

* * *

Kaname struggled against the forming headache as he scribbled in his most perfect of penmanship. Zero had been fiddling with his own hands, his earrings, his hair, some papers...it was all driving Kaname nuts. That was, until the hunter's leg started to shake nervously against the front of Kaname's desk, making an incessant, rapid tapping noise. That really hit home.

Finally, Kaname put his pen down, knowing what was troubling the hunter.

"Zero, I know you're worried, but it's gonna be okay. This is Mouse we're talking about. He'll be just fine," Kaname insisted warmly.

"Then why the hell did he pass out on my car floor!?" Zero snapped, jumping to his feet. He was very anxious, and very ready for a fight. So much so that he almost encouraged it.

"It's been three hours. They haven't called to say a word," he continued, a little more calmly.

Kaname fought the urge to rub his temples.

"Zero, this obsessiveness with Mouse has got to stop. For crying out loud, you've had the kitten for barely a month and already you're acting more emotional over him than anybody I've seen you with! And that's alarming! Go home. Rest. I'll handle Reney. Just get out."

Zero froze when Kaname used Lieutenant's 'name'; the pureblood was probably the only one who could ever get away with it though. He decided it was probably best to leave Kaname in peace, since the meeting was over and there wasn't much of a real reason for the hunter to be there anyway.

Worry, confusion, and doubt crept into Zero's features as he straddled his bike. The vet had said that the kitten had experienced something of the animal equivalent to a stroke, and they needed to keep him in observation for a while. But Zero felt like they should've called by now, should've warned him about anything bad, or informed him of Mouse's progress, something. Hell, Zero would be up for a phone call from even Lieutenant herself at this point; anything to distract him from the very real loneliness he felt.

Zero started his bike and took off without bothering for his helmet. He was on Bloody Cages territory, which meant he could ride without one anyway. As an elite, high-ranking soldier, he needed to be able to quickly take off in an emergency situation rather than spend valuable seconds fussing with a helmet.

Pushing his government rights to speed a bit, Zero raced down the hills of San Francisco, glancing occasionally at cars only to see his reflection staring back. He didn't bother with the stares he was getting from both women and men; he was used to attention because of BC's fame and he though he preferred not to be talked about at all, it was nice that people stared with something other than disgust.

Zero revved the bike a bit, showing off to the onlookers. A few of the women pushed their hair back seductively or waved not-so-innocently, but Zero's attention soon fell on the exact table in front of the building where he had first rescued Mouse. He remembered the night he took Mouse home, the kitten had wanted to bathe with him, and kept leaping back into the water whenever Zero pulled him out. He remembered when he tried to go to bed Mouse kept nipping his hands and face, worried that if his new owner fell asleep, he may very well never wake up again just as the last one had.

Zero's chest heaved a bit, stinging from the pain of the memory. God he hoped Mouse was okay.

But he was too focused on Mouse's well-being to worry about his own. Not realizing the light had gone green, or that there was a vehicle behind him, Zero stared blankly to the table, until he heard a screeching sound and a jolt of force knock him over with a sickening crack before he plunged into darkness.

Lieutenant shoved her way past the protests of her caretaker, Azalea, and the countless medical staff as she made her way to emergency. Damn, why were there so many of them gathered!?

And her worst fears had been confirmed. She'd heard a student from BC had been in a motorcycle accident, and dread seeped in as she realized who the student was.

Most of Zero's clothing had been torn off, revealing the mandatory black uniform that every student was required to attain at all times underneath. There, a bloody mass on the gurney, was what was left of Zero, and trolling in behind him were a few other severely-injured patients.

"Multi-car accident. Multiple traumas. Kiryu, Zero, age 20, rear collision with a Volkswagen. Suffering massive chest and brain trauma and has been coding the whole way here. Unresponsive but definitely still alive, so let's get CT's rolling..." The rest of the resident's words faded from her hearing. Coding the whole way here..? Lieutenant knew what that meant. Brain dead. Organ failure. Heart failure. Death. It didn't always lead to that, of course, but Zero was on a motorcycle, with no helmet; the frigging idiot. Kaname was going to go to Pluto and back a few times, and hell, maybe even level a continent or two after learning about this. Good thing the pureblood was too occupied to bother with his phone or comms at the moment.

"Derik Jacova. Age 34. Collided head-on with the motorcycle. Massive head wound, disorientation, and possible dementia. Order a C.T.

"Stacy Jacova. Age 33. In the car with Mr. Jacova. Paralysis from the neck down, but it could possibly be temporary; she's gained some twitching movement in fingers and toes. Order an MRI to be safe.

"Jacob Andrews. Age 18. Side-collision with the Volkswagen. Disorientation and has been slipping in and out of consciousness since the paramedics peeled him and his female friend out of the Acura.

"Alyssa Haydensen. Age 17. Light head trauma. Vision disorientation."

Lieutenant went up to the most awake and conscious of patients.

"What the hell happened!?" She hissed through grit teeth, shaking the Alyssa girl roughly by the shoulders. Alyssa trembled.

"I'm not sure!" She admitted cautiously. The whole world knew what Bloody Cages was and more specifically, who Lieutenant was, so this girl's recognition of the so-called military 'celebrity' was definitely not helping her focus.

"I-if I can remember correctly, my boyfriend and I were arguing. I was mad at him because he had taken a call from someone in the middle of our dinner. Then, outta nowhere, he slams on the brakes and I felt his arm catch my body; probably the reason why I have so little injuries. I knew what was going to happen next. I prepared for it. Or what I thought was going to happen. We did hit the car from the passenger's side, yes, but i think there was a pothole, or a rock maybe, cause I felt us hit over a bump in the road from under the other car."

Lieutenant froze, her body trembling with fear. If that 'bump' this girl was talking about was Zero...if there was even a chance it could've been him...

"Code blue. All available residents to trauma bay 3. Code blue. All available residents to trauma bay 3."

Lieutenant forced down the urge to throw up all over the emergency department as she peeked into the room of trauma bay 3 where doctors and surgeons alike were running ragged trying to keep their patient alive. So long as Zero continued to fight for his life, so would they.

One of the male residents had taken his lab coat off, and was using everything he had into doing compressions on Zero's chest. It was grueling since the hunter had all but destroyed his ribs, the bruising all over his now naked chest evident. They couldn't tube him; he wasn't stable. That would suffocate and kill him. So it was either this, or let him die, and this resident knew the wrath of the teen standing outside the room glaring then all down like this was their last day on earth. He didn't wanna see it again. So the kid couldn't die.

One of the slightly older doctors, what appeared to be a cariothorastic attending, was making an incision on the left side of Zero's chest. She took two small clamps and cut open the skin, clamping back the flaps of skin so she would have a better view of the inside of Zero's chest.

Seeing Zero like this was enough. It became too much when Lieutenant heard the gut-wrenching cracking sound of what was left of Zero's ribs splitting so the attending could gain access to Zero's heart.

Lieutenant couldn't take anymore, and for once, was glad the hunter was unconscious for a reason other than obviously being annoyed by the stubborn, outspoken hunter. But that's why she loved him so much. He was exactly like her.

Lieutenant took Zero's phone and sat in the waiting room, hoping to find something on the device that might shed light to the reason the accident occurred and might cost Zero his life. Nothing.

Only one missed call from Nayya, who had also apparently left a voicemail.

"Zero, it's Nayya. Listen, buddy, Mouse is up and running. He's fine now, he's safe, and he will be totally fine. The doctor said there was some hemorrhaging in his brain and she went in early enough to fix it. I'm gonna take Mouse home. We'll be waiting at your place. We did it, buddy. He's gonna be okay. See you at home." There was a click before the message stopped and Lieutenant set the phone down. The irony...Mouse just gets out of the hospital as Zero just gets in. It truly is a good thing Kaname would be completely unaware of this for the next several hours.

* * *

"Kaname-sama! We gotta get up, come on! You have another meeting and I would REALLY like to get the AP Japanese homework help from you BEFORE you have to leave cause we have a mission and classes after!" Shinji called through the door, but there was no response. Sometimes, he really didn't like being the one having to do the heavy jobs.

He knocked for a second time, and when no answer came, he simply decided the pureblood was probably asleep, given the time, and wasn't in the mood to be bothered, whether Lieutenant requested him or not.

Upon deciding so, Shinji realized he was going to have to make a seriously suicidal mission. He really needed a higher hazard pay.

He slowly pushed the door open and slid into the room, but much to his horror, Shinji had found something much worse than waking a sleeping pureblood vampire.

Papers were strewn. Ink was spilled. Bits and pieces of machinery-computer, laptop, maybe a printer-were all over the floors. Carpet was ripped up. Bookshelves shredded. Plants and their dirt painting the padding and rebar under the carpet dark brown. It looked as if a small explosion had gone off, and Kaname was nowhere to be found.

Great. Angry, exhausted pureblood on the loose. The media was going to have a field day with this one.

Shinji's phone suddenly went off, beeping insistently. He answered the call with his comm., calmly pulling up a front as if nothing was wrong and a pureblood prince wasn't missing.

"Hello?"

"Shinji, it's Mari. Have you seen the news lately?"

"No..."

"Turn it on."

Shinji obeyed and switched the conversation so he could go online for the news. The first link loaded.

"Those kids will now be questioned for further investigation; and hopefully, we'll find the reason for this devastating fire.

In other news, local Bloody Cages student Kiryu Zero was involved in a multi-vehicle accident. It seems that the first car, a Volkswagen Jetta, was approaching from behind the student, unaware of his presence until the last minute. Another vehicle came in from the side, unable to brake in time. Kiryu is in critical condition, but the other victims will be fine."

Shinji clicked the sleep button with disgust. 'The other victims will be fine!? They make it seem like this was Kiryu's fault!'

He ran a hand through his hair. There was now a very angry, emotionally distraught, surely-going-insane pureblood prince running around. As if that wasn't enough, surely, Lieutenant was going to ride him about driving Kaname there, since the pilot was with the vampire anyway, but driving someone that could make your head burst with a single death glare was not on his to-do list.

So what now?

* * *

 **So in the next chapter, there will be more clarification and yadda yadda yadda. We'll know what happens, whether or not Zero lives, etc. The feels:(**

 **Kaname would totally relate what he's feeling to Habits(Stay High) by Tove Lo, and I might even take some of what she does in the song to the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3-Habits(Stay High)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Gurren Lagann, Tokyo Ghoul, Bleach, Attack on Titan, Alice in the Country of Hearts, or any of the characters. Those belong to Matsuri Hino, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Hiroyuki Imaishi, Ishida Sui, Tite Kubo, Hajime Isayama, Quinrose. I do own Nayya and Lieutenant, and Bloody Cages is also mine.**

 **Warning: nothing too big, just if you have a personal instance where someone you know or love was in a situation similar, please, be ware.**

* * *

Music blasted through the studio, but the club was empty, as in these hours, nobody was up for seeing a girl strip with a sun glare on them.

Of course, somebody had to be playing the music. And somebody was.

Kaname was sitting at the bar, writing a paper that wasn't to be due for weeks. Anything to keep his mind off everything and to keep him from destroying all of Bloody Cages. But damn him when he couldn't keep tears from dripping onto the paper or blurring his vision. "Damn it!"

He slammed a fist on the granite bar slab, smashing it and the glass weight underneath to pieces. So much for trying not to destroy everything. He sat back in his chair, swiveling lightly in his chair. Then the music stopped.

"Perfect," he hissed through grit teeth, and he just scoffed and threw the remote at the system. There was a soft click before a song that he'd never heard began.

"I eat my dinner in my bathtub, then I go to sex clubs, watching freaky people getting it on.

"It doesn't make me nervous; if anything I'm restless, yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all.

"I get home I got the munchies; binge on all my twinkies, throw up in the tub, then I go to sleep.

"And I drank up all my money; day's been kinda lonely...

"You're gone and I gotta stay high, all the time, to keep you off my mind.

"Ooh, ooh, high all the time, to keep you off my mind.

"Ooh, ooh, spend my days locked in a haze, tryna forget you babe; I fall back down.

"Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you."

Kaname frowned. He wasn't ever in hell going to become one of those kids that listens to music like this when they're upset to make themselves feel better. But...it couldn't be a coincidence that this song played right now...

Kaname bit his lip as he heard the click of the door. Somebody entered through the back. He rested his forehead against the good part of the marble. Lieutenant was going to kill him, and he wouldn't honestly stop her, because he really didn't wanna face reality. Not for a very long 's when the smell of LCL, vanilla and rubber filled his lungs. Ikari.

Shinji slowly approached the pureblood. He felt the aura coming from the obviously disturbed vampire, and knew getting a little too close would be like standing under an Angel and not expecting it to obliterate you.

Plus he saw what was left of the bar and didn't want to become the marble.

"He's stable," was all Shinji said, but somehow, it changed the air, and he was breathing a little less raggedly, so he continued. "U-uhm, would you like to go see him..? They're allowing visitors...Kaneki and Ichigo are already there, and Nayya's bringing Mouse; I-I think Yoko is coming with her..."

Kaname stood and followed Shinji out quietly, deciding it was better to see for himself what kind of condition the kid was in. If he was anything close to dead...so was Kaname.

* * *

The drive was silent, as Shinji had expected. He knew what the pureblood was going through, since he himself had been on Kaname's end when Asuka was in the hospital. But this was different; Zero wasn't a fling to Kaname. He was actually quite literally the definition of life and death for the both of them.

So why was this so hard that it was bringing back painful memories and making Shinji have to swallow back a lump in his throat..?

* * *

When Kaname stepped in the room, Kaneki was laying asleep with the hunter, and Nayya and Yoko were sitting in the chairs across, Mouse sleeping soundly in Nayya's lap. Kaname frowned. Nayya looked terrible; her hair was oily and pulled back in a messy ponytail-possibly from raking through it so much-and her clothes were disheveled, but what disturbed Kaname the most was that her face appeared blank. She showed no signs of having cried or even being upset, and she was staring off in the distance, right through Kaname. She didn't even seem to notice he was there.

Yoko, for once, was wearing clothes that covered her large breasts and thin waist. The top fell off her shoulders, however, appearing too big for her, and Kaname realized with slight amusement that it was Kaneki's. The ghoul had possibly seen her state of dress and gave her his shirt, convincing her for Zero's sake to cover up. The two were seen fighting as frequently as Boris the Cheshire Cat and Rin and Yukio were.

She appeared different, though. Her hair was down for once, and dried salt caked her cheeks from where she'd obviously been sobbing her eyes out. Kaneki probably had to yell at her about that too, so as she wouldn't wake the dead with her wails.

Shinji set his keys in his bag, eyeing the counters and floor which were mostly filled with gifts, balloons, cards, stuffed animals, flowers and sweets for Zero. _This kid must've made quite the impression on the students at BC..._

He watched as Kaname lay on the other side of Zero's bed, mindful of the wires and IV keeping the hunter alive. He picked up Zero's chart from the clip it was hanging on nearby, skimming it. _Stable. Allergic to Penicillin. Subject to frequent coding. Keep on EKG. CBC unstable. MRI clear. CT clear._ Then he found what he was looking for. _No sign of brain activity._

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

* * *

"Love, I'm having trouble with this. Could you please..?" Kaname asked as he handed Zero a glass bottle of tea. Zero took the bottle and wiped the lid with his shirt; before he easily popped the lid off and handed the bottle back to the pureblood. Kaname smiled and muttered a 'thank you' and 'you're so strong, dear' against Zero's hair, even though he knew Zero wouldn't hear him. He kissed Zero's head and held the hunter from behind, watching him unpack the spices on the kitchen island. Zero pulled his headphones to rest on his neck, folding up the box. "You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you said something once in a while," Kaname said after a few minutes of silence, and Zero simply smiled to himself. "What'you want me to say? 'Kaname, you idiot, you mixed the imported spices with the store-bought crap?" Zero said as he turned in Kaname's grip, and the pureblood mused. "Mmm, no, but, how about a 'gee, I wonder what that is poking my back?'"

"Uh, I don't need to ask that. I know the answer."

"I'm not that annoying."

"You are when you jab your stupid fingers into my sides when I'm trying to listen to something."

"Okay, so I'll poke you somewhere else."

"Not in the kitchen-! I cook food here!"

Kaname forced Zero to sit up on the island, knocking over the box resting there. Zero slouched, leaning back on his hands. "Something's missing," Kaname pondered, and Zero rolled his eyes, a huge grin on his face. "Something...important."

Kaname picked up a small black ball of fur, and held it in his arms. "Here," he said, and Zero took the kitten quietly. Tears stung his eyes, but he fought them. "Kaname..." he began after a while, but Kaname stopped him. "I know nothing can replace Mouse, but give this little guy a chance. I rescued him off the street. You never know; you might love him just as much."

Zero looked at the kitten; it stared back with big, sparkling blue eyes. _This kitten is beautiful, but...it doesn't feel right._

"I can't, Kaname. Take it," Zero finally said, and Kaname sighed. "Zero, look at him. He needs to be cared for; he's so small for his age. You were so good with Mouse, you can't just-"

A few glasses nearby suddenly shattered from a burst of energy. "Stop it," Zero said, "and take the fucking thing. I don't want it. Mouse was sick. I cared. He died. I got hurt. Not again."

Zero hopped off the island and left the kitchen quickly, leaving Kaname with the black kitten. He set the kitten where Zero had been sitting moments earlier, and set a bowl of water in front of it, but the kitten refused. Instead, it hopped off the island and chased up the stairs after Zero. Kaname frowned. "Uh oh."

* * *

Zero plopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He fought his emotions, pushing them away instead. He read through his texts instead. A few from Eren about the AP Psych project, one from Ichigo asking for a copy of the AP Chemistry lab sheet, two from Nayya asking if he was okay and if he needed something, a few from Mari asking about the AP Literature essay and presentation, one from Kaneki of a picture of their AP Calculus homework and his answers, one from Lieutenant about the recent lecture in AP Econ/Gov, one of a meme from Elliot, and a picture of Zero and Mouse from Kaname. Zero clicked the screen off, and in the reflection, he saw the black kitten climb his shoulder with some difficulty, before it looked at him. Zero sighed.

"Listen, kid, I'm sure you're great and all, but I'm not looking for another relationship. I already got one pet to feed, bathe, pet and keep satisfied..." Zero grumbled the last part mostly to himself, and the kitten licked Zero's nose. Zero narrowed his gaze. "Are you trying to get fresh with me?"

The kitten didn't respond, and instead, lay on Zero's chest, licking tenderly at Zero's chest. Zero raised an eyebrow. "You can smell it a mile away, can't ya?" he sighed, "that's a pretty scary story, actually. they had a tube down my throat for so long, a part of my trachea attached itself to the tube. So, when they went to remove it, they realized that my body no longer rejected it as a foreign object ad had grown with it, so they had to completely remove it. When they did, they had an artificial one ready to go for me, and after a few months, I was good as new."

The kitten rested its' small head on its paws, flicking its' ear to Zero's voice. Zero smiled. "You're not so bad, you know..?

"Charlie."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I put an author's note at the end. Normally I don't ever do this, but given the circumstances and spoilers, I had to. Whew! So a** **t the end as I finished the last sentence before the time skip, the song I was listening to finished, and I was like WHOA. Then I did it again after the time skip and was like WHOAAAAA!**

 **If some of you are wondering what happened to Mouse, let me explain. When an animal(particularly a dog or cat because they are common pets) get a twisted stomach like Mouse did, it's likely to happen again, and again, and again, unless the animal can get a surgery to fix it from happening again. Of course, with Mouse's history, it was difficult for him to have survived the surgery, so the other option was to put him down. Of course, Zero didn't want to do that, and thinking Mouse was a unique cat, that his chances would be different. Of course, to prevent myself from being too tempted to do other things with Mouse and Zero in the future, Mouse died in surgery. But darn it, now I might be tempted to do something with Charlie...somebody stop me.**

 **Anyway, as for Yuuki and the other vampires, I decided to throw them out of the picture entirely, since there isn't anywhere for them to fit in the story except maybe the end, but, that kinda kills the mood between Kaname and Zero. So, I just decided that they couldn't catch a flight home from the mission because Lieutenant wouldn't grant them leave, so technically, I'm not the bad guy here, Lieutenant is.**

 **So with that, hope you guys enjoyed it, and, I'll see ya next time I write a fiction:)**


End file.
